


Witches and Ghouls Alike

by nikkivfx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Rituals, Witchcraft, sex in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Witches and Ghouls Alike

Soccer wasn’t her thing. Not even close. But abandoned soccer fields at godforsaken hours of the night, yeah, now we’re talking!

She noticed it while she was driving past on the highway one night. The floodlights illuminated the field. It called out to her. There couldn’t be a more perfect spot for her alone time. For activities that were… unconventional, to say the least. She wouldn’t label herself as a witch. But she couldn’t deny that she certainly was witchy.

Juno, her car, pulled into the barren lot. She looked around at how empty it was.

“Perfect.” She muttered to herself. She grabbed her tote off of the passenger seat and walked onto the field, taking in her surroundings. The lights were bright, but she can still see all of the stars behind them. How beautiful. She tracked their movements often, could name all of the constellations, and a majority of the stars. There was a smile spread across her face. The trees were tall and a lush forest green. The synthetic grass was trimmed finely. Though it seemed to be used frequently, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be bothered at this hour. She felt in her element. She could breathe easy here.

It was a chilly night, and she was dressed accordingly, in layers. She quite liked the cold. The feeling of cool, fresh air filling her lungs was one of her favorite sensations. A combination of crisp air and the innate beauty & isolation of this place was enough for her to feel aglow. 

Her excitement distracted her, and she didn’t sense the gaze fixed on her.

The painted circle invited her so sweetly to its center. She sat criss-cross in the heart of the field, facing away from the highway. Whirring from cars speeding past came from behind her, she found it soothing. Her eyelids closed, and she sat, breathed, and meditated for some moments. It was so peaceful. 

A tote lay beside her, and she pulled out little trinkets that she usually used in her readings. Two tealights, a box of matches, tarot cards, and a book. She placed the tealights on either side of the deck and struck a match, lighting them. She put the boxes for the matches into her bag and threw it to her right. 

Beetlejuice watched her from behind the trees intently, intrigued. A breather walked right in here in the middle of the night to play cards? What the fuck was she thinking? Someone could have followed her here. A troubled man could walk straight in with mischief on his mind. Or… a conniving demon could be watching her from afar. 

She grabbed the deck and split it in two. She riffle shuffled them, then finished with a bridge. Her eyes shut, and she started mindlessly shuffling them in her hands, thinking hard about her intention. When she was ready, she laid the cards in a semicircle. She raked her eyes across them for a few moments, then picked out one that spoke to her, bringing it directly in front of her crossed legs. She gathered the other cards and put them to her side.

BJ fumbled with his own dingy yellow card in his hands, making sure it was the correct one. He snapped his fingers almost noiselessly, it was undetected by her. In that instant, the card disapparated from his hand.

When she flipped over her card, her brows furrowed. There was a shabby business card stuck to the one she pulled, covering the image. She glanced at the ground, not remembering seeing anything on the floor when she sat down. She clawed at the card, removing it from the one she pulled.

The image was revealed, and she gasped lightly. XIII- The Death Card. 

She looked at the business card now, and read it. It read the same word in black threefold.

_Betelguese, Betelguese, Betelguese._

She turned it over, searching for any other words on the card. There were none. Instinctively, she looked up towards the stars, immediately finding the one she was looking for. _Betelguese._

“Ya know your stars, darlin’?”

She jumped a bit but made no noise. Her head snapped downwards, and she looked at the man who seemed to just… appear in front of her. She raised her eyebrows and eyed him cautiously. 

“Yes.” 

His eyes widened when he realized she acknowledged him. 

“You- you see me already, babes?”

She quirked her head in confusion. He had a black and white striped suit on, and it looked well lived-in. He had scruff on his face and what looked like moss? On him? His hair was high, and the tips were bright green. She could see through him, though. And he hovered about an inch above the ground. She looked into his eyes, which were a radiant amber, “Yes, I see you? A-Are you alive?”

“No, doll, I’m long gone. It’s my ghost you’re lookin’ at. Like whatcha see?” He opened his arms and wore a smirk on his face. There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes. That made her mouth turn upwards slightly. 

“Who are you?” she asked him.

There was a gleaming smile painted across his face, “What was that star you were looking at? Could you point it out to me?”

Her head turned upwards, but her eyes stayed on him for a few seconds longer. She looked up and pointed her finger to the sky. Towards Orion, the constellation Betelguese was in.

“Do you see that- those three stars that line up perfectly?” 

“M-hmm.”

“And that one in the left upper corner?”

“Yesss,” he almost purred.

“That’s Beetlejuice.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Beetlejuice.”

“One more time, babes?” He cupped his ear in her direction like he couldn’t hear her. There was a Cheshire-Cat-like smile on his face. She was confused, but couldn’t help but grin at him.

“Beetlejuice!”

There was a burst of light that came from within him, and he hovered higher above the ground. She sat on the ground and backed away, somewhat frightened. His voice boomed when he said, “Ahhh- thank you, angel!” He started to lower again, this time his feet hit the ground. He looked the same but, she realized she could no longer see through him. She looked at the card again and realized that the same three words that she just uttered were the ones written on the business card. She realized that that was his name, and it was a summoning charm of some sort.

“What did I- What just happened?”

He looked down at her, and his hair was more vivid than before, if that was even possible.

“You gave me my full power, babes!” He looked like he could explode from excitement at any second.

“Full power? So now what?”

“Well now, I’m tangible. You could feel me now, if you wanted to,” he wiggled his eyebrows and hovered his right hand over his bulge, “Howa ‘bout it, babycakes?”

She stared at him in disbelief. Could he be so bleak? “Are you suggesting we-”

“Have sex, yeah, doll.” He smirked.

“We just met! You’re a stranger! How could- No! No way!” She folded her arms defiantly, to tell him: _and that’s final_. She just gave him his power, and the first thing he wants to do is _fuck_?

He looked down at her, a small smile on his face. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her hand, and pulled her towards him. She stood up, hesitant. When they were face to face, his expression softened. She breathed in steadily, he smelled like the earth. She loved it. His amber eyes examined her face.

“You’re beautiful.”

She almost immediately scoffed, “Yeah, I’m so sure you’re not just saying that just to fuck me.”

“No- really, I mean it. You are beautiful.” His face held no sneer. A blush overtook her face, she was embarrassed. She studied his face now. Despite looking dirty, he was quite handsome. Pretty eyes, cute chubby cheeks, and a dashing smile. And, he was inexplicably charming. 

He started to lean in, testing the waters to see how she’d react. She surprised him, and leaned in too. Her gaze was locked on his lips. 

Their lips met, and it felt like magic. In her stomach, she felt a burst of warmth, something she felt when she was turned on. He felt his dick grow hard in his pants, he pulled her against himself. She was small, and he clutched onto her passionately as their kiss intensified. Her hands met behind his neck, and they grabbed the hair on the back of his head. He moaned and broke away, saying, “Oh **_yes_** , babes, harder,” lowly, raspy voice on display.

Her soft lips were red, and she looked at him doe-eyed. Seemingly innocent, but she pulled his hair again, making him groan aloud. Her mouth wore a smirk that didn’t match her eyes.

“Wicked little thing,” he ravished her lips once more, and she was surprised at how soft and experienced they were. Not that she was complaining.

All heat in her stomach had now traveled between her legs, and she could feel herself getting wet. As if he sensed it, he put his leg between hers and pressed it upwards. She ground into him involuntarily and moaned into his mouth.

“You like that, hm? You want more, pet?”

Her eyes were blown wide as she looked up at him. She nodded, “Yes, please.”

A devilish smile was slapped on his lips, and in a flash she was on the floor again, laying now. His body was flush on hers. 

She only needed to open her legs for him, and he looked down at her, silently asking permission to drop between them. She grabbed both sides of his face and tugged him down, kissing him again. A small hand wormed its way down to his hips and pulled them towards hers. His cock pressed on her pussy. Her cry broke through the air. The moan reached Beetlejuice’s ears and caused him to growl and kiss her neck fiercely, running his hands over her body.

Her pulse on his lips only egged him on further, made him grow harder.

He broke away, “Could I take you doll?” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, gripping her chin between his fingers, “Want me to fuck you? I’ll give it to you right, sweetness.”

“Yes- please fuck me, Beetlejuice.”

That’s all it took. He snapped his fingers and all of their clothes were off, his cold body was on hers, and she momentarily shivered. He looked down at her body, and his mouth dropped open. 

“You covered _this_ with those baggy clothes?” His hands were all over her, as was his mouth. He kissed, licked, and nipped at her whole body, traveling downwards, leaving no spot undiscovered. “Where ya been my whole afterlife, babes?” he whispered to himself. She heard him and blushed, smiling self-consciously. She was flattered, but wouldn’t admit it.

He went down, down until his face was in between her legs. He smelled her, so raw and full of lust. She watched as his hair turned magenta. She ran her hands through it and embedded them in his roots. 

Soft lips kissed all around her. On each inner thigh, he left purple love bites in his wake. She hissed every time she felt her skin get tight in his mouth, and he groaned when she pulled at his hair. She knew she was dripping by now, and he was teasing her for as long as he could.

He broke away and looked at her pussy, smooth, shiny, and aching for him. He loved having this effect. 

Beetlejuice brought his mouth to her pussy and sucked at her clitoris. She cried aloud, and it almost echoed in the empty space around them. He flicked his tongue perfectly, and she ground onto his tongue. He used both of his hands to keep her still. 

He lapped and sucked until she was a moaning, quivering mess. He brought one hand down and touched her pussy with his hand. He swirled his thumb on her clit, then swiped it down. She shivered and he smirked. With his middle finger, he pressed it into her, watching as it was enveloped in her heat. She arched her back off the floor and whimpered.

“You’re so tight, kitten.” Her pussy clenched on the word _kitten_. 

“Oh, fuck! C-could I cum? Please Beej-” she stuttered, edging herself.

Beetlejuice was amazed that she asked him to cum. And she was so close to cumming just by putting a finger in her? His cock was rock hard just from thinking about what he could do to her.

“You tell me, sugar. Cum.” His mouth latched back on her clit again, curling his finger inside of her.

She moaned, loud. Heat rushed to her pussy, and he felt her grow slicker around his finger. She rolled her hips wantonly and didn’t stop until she was shaking from overstimulation and was too sensitive to continue.

He pulled his finger out of her gingerly, careful not to knock around. He crawled back on top of her until they were face to face. He brought his middle finger up to his mouth and made sure that she was watching. He ran his tongue over his finger first before fully taking it into his mouth, sucking on it. Her eyes were hooded and she watched him. Her mouth dropped open before she moaned. The finger left his mouth with a pop. 

“Ready for me, princess?”

She nodded eagerly, and he chuckled. He brought his thumb to her cheek and caressed it. _Precious._

They both looked between them, and she watched as he grabbed his length and placed it at the opening of her core. She craved him like she never craved anyone else. It felt so right to be here with him.

He rocked his hips forward the slightest bit, entering her. She hissed and he immediately checked if she was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m okay, please keep going!” she pleaded. Could he deny her when she begged so sweetly? He pressed further and further into her, kissing her face and neck as he went, until he was hilt deep. She felt split, full, and absolutely **_divine_**. 

“S’okay, babes? Talk to me,” his voice wavered, shaky from how good her pussy squeezed around him. 

“Y-Yes, it’s so good, I love it, your cock feels so good,” she babbled, gripping at his hair, rolling her hips, urging him to move. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her body, bracing her, before ramming his dick deep into her tiny pussy.

She stretched for him and yelped. She heard his raspy voice next to her ear.

“Mm, baby, I can’t wait ‘till you’re cumming around me, getting so tight around my cock. You’re such a good girl- mm - asking me to cum,” He pounded into her relentlessly, fucking her into the ground, and she only became slicker, her wetness was dripping out and down the back of her thighs. He grabbed the curve of her ass occasionally, opening her up further for him. When she pulled his hair, he groaned deeply, rewarding her with a neck bite.

“So warm. You’re so gorgeous, honey, you feel so good,” she brought her hand down and started circling her fingers around her clit, the added stimulation making her thighs shudder.

“Does that feel good, darlin’? My cock deep in you and you touchin’ yourself? You wanna cum? Cum on me, baby, go ahead,” She felt her body tense, a preamble to her climax. It built until it burst, heat exploding all over her body, particularly in between her legs. Her pussy tightened and she quivered in his hands, and it was enough for him to cum with her.

He ground into her until he reached the edge, and pulled out, cumming on her tummy breathlessly, jerking slightly from an aftershock. He laid his head on her chest between her breasts, then fell beside her, exhausted.

She looked at him and ran her hands through his hair. They breathed in unison.

She giggled a bit when she said, “Do you always glow after sex?”

His head snapped down. As she said, his body was indeed, glowing.

“Holy-” he stared longer, blinking in astonishment, “Uh, no. Definitely not. Guess you awoke something within me, sweets.”

He winked with a charming smile on his face and pulled her towards him. He nuzzled his face into her neck. She wore a faint smile as she was pulled into her thoughts. It was the first time she could think clearly since he touched her. 

Suddenly, she shot up, sitting straight. He followed suit with a hand on her back.

“Something wrong?”

“No… no, I just realized something.”

The death card. Her intention was herself, her past and her current self. She wanted to know what was going to happen, how she was going to move on with her life. Her past self would die. The death card wasn’t always bad, though. It meant there was a future for new beginnings, she would be able to start fresh. She assumed the new little adventure laying beside her would kickstart her ‘rebirth’. The card also represented Beetlejuice because he was, well… dead.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

“I’m gonna need your business card. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing much more of each other.”

He made sure to slip it into her pocket before they parted.


End file.
